summer came
by sickofshoujogirls
Summary: Len's back after 4 years but he and Kahoko are over he seems to look at life a little more diff. a reunion of the concour participants are going to take place They both show up with diff. people how does Len feel about that. not good with summaries R&R ;


**Please don't mind if the characters if their a bit OOC but everything will be cleared up soon.**

**R&R ;) **

**Promise you won't regret it**

_All I could hear is people who're talking.. people who're laughing.. people who're squealing for joy_

_All I could see is people who're hugging.. people who're kissing.. people's smiles.._

_They look happy.. good for them _

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous but I didn't want to admit that to myself and especially not to anyone else, seeing their loved ones greeting them after being gone for so long must be nice I glanced all around me seeing such happy faces somehow.. it somehow really irritates me..

I don't want to sound bitter or even to complain about this kind of things, but I wished for that kind of feeling and somehow that wish became an expectation I know it sounds selfish but humans are made that way.. They're made to be selfish and possessive creatures. Or so I think that's the case.

I walked smoothly across people who are either with their love ones or waiting for them but me? Me? I chuckled under my breath with the thought. i can't imagine someone picking me up like that. But someone had done that for me and all i could say is how warm that feeling is when you have someone anticipating on your return, Yeah I had an amazing girl she was honest, straightforward and she made me happier than I've ever been in my entire life, but I did something unforgivable something selfish and I ended up losing her but what's even worse I ended up hurting her.

As I arrived by the door I adjusted my sunglasses before walking outside in to the sunlight, it was summer the heat was unbearable it's been so long since I experienced this kind of heat it feels kind of nostalgic it was a long time ago but it feels like it just happened a few days ago.

It's been 4 years since I moved to abroad and I haven't gone back home since 2 years ago but that wasn't exactly the kind of trip I'd call a vacation the last time I only stayed here for 5 days within that 5 days I experienced something maybe what they would call pure bliss. But that all shattered at that 5th day 2 years ago.

I took a few steps towards the car carrying my hand carry luggage a man in a suit and with a shiny chauffer hat came to me and bowed "good morning Tsukimori-sama I came to pick you up, your mother left a message for you" the chauffer said with a respectful tone.

I took a moment to answer almost hesitating to hear my mother's message, I swallowed my anxiety and answered "what's her message?"

He looked at me and slowly took the luggage from my hand "she left you a letter at the car Tsukimori-sama please let me take you home" He slightly bowed as he used to gesture his hands pointing at the car.

I didn't say one more word I followed him looking straight ahead a bit expressionless as one would say but I didn't really feel the need to smile or something along those lines, under my tinted glasses I saw glances and stares from people as if I'm an exhibition display. It usually annoys me but for today I'll let it go I didn't feel like bothering with their stares especially the stares I got from the women. But I wouldn't mind if Kahoko was here to greet me welcome home Len. A gentle smile plastered on my face with the thought of such a thing.

The man opened the door for me and as a gesture I swiftly glided inside he shut the door beside me as I stare ahead it took a while for him to get to the drive's side seeing to how his putting my luggage away I looked around the car looking for the letter that my mother wrote, I looked left to write then I noticed a small piece of paper tucked in safely at the backseat pocket of the driver's side.

I took the letter out of curious thoughts but it figures it was a small note from my mother it said

_Len I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up_

_I went to Hokkaido for an emergency meeting with the company_

_I'll see you next time _

_P.S. I left a surprise for you at home _

_P.P.S. I'm sure you'll know for sure that it's the surprise when you see it._

_Love, your mother_

**Mother's can be so unpredictable sometimes ;) it's only the prologue**

**Look forward to next chapter it's a real treat ;D**

**R&R my pretties :D**


End file.
